Rumor Has It
by BunnyEars89
Summary: Rumor has it that Captain Steve Rogers is a virgin. Violet decides to help him out.
1. Next Time

**CHAPTER 1: NEXT TIME**

It had been another long day in the SHIELD intelligence department. It hadn't just been a long day; it had been a frustrating one. Fury had called two different meetings and reprimanded him personally for something that wasn't even his fault, and he had to hear about it again. Not only was Fury his manager, there was another manager underneath Fury that gave him orders.

The bureaucracy was making him crazy. There was too much going on constantly. He wondered how anyone could get anything done with all those people lording over them. He was on the edge of breaking a code to a secure facility in Iran when Fury called the second meeting. When he got back to his desk, he couldn't follow the code anymore. It was mumbo jumbo.

Steve sighed as he shut the door to his apartment behind him and just leaned on it. He would have been happy to be home, except that he's be going in for another day tomorrow.

"You should take a vacation," said a gentle female voice from next to him. He would have jumped out of his skin, but it wasn't the first time she had snuck up on him or broken into his apartment. Now his only reaction was the corners of his lips twitching up.

"Hey, Violet," he said, looking at her down his nose. He wasn't sure why she was here this time, and he didn't want to risk an ass kicking. He might have been a super human, but so was Violet. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Natasha told me Fury was on your case today. I came here to cheer you up." She said running her fingers across the wallpaper, looking at him with genuine sweetness. Her dark hair was down today, and it helped soften her appearance. He wondered vaguely if she was trying to look pretty for him.

"Really?" Asked Steve wondering if this was a trap. "I didn't think you'd be back," he said, explaining his confusion. She had rushed home last time they hung out. A 'hang out' wasn't the way to describe it. More like 'encounter'. An encounter he would never forget.

"I told you I would be," she said, walking into the kitchen in the open concept living area. "I'm going to make you dinner."

Steve smiled. Then shook his head. If she wanted to stay this time, that was her decision. He preferred it that way, but she still scared him a bit. She had ice powers. Well, that's what she called them; 'ice powers.' "It's up to you, girly."

He took off his jacket and watched as she bent over to look in the fridge.

"Hmmm, you don't have a lot of food," she said looking up from the fridge, as he untucked his shirt. She watched as he unbuttoned the crisp white dress shirt, thinking about the last time she had seen Steve. She had ambushed him…

_Violet had waited in the shadows until Steve sat down on the couch and turned on the TV before she revealed herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her arm, instinctively protecting himself, pulling her over the couch forcefully. She landed in his lap. He just stared at her as she sat up on his lap. _

"_Violet, what the hell are you-" Was all he managed to say before she caught his lips with hers. He wasn't sure what to do. He had only been kissed once, and he was still deciding if he should kiss her back or not. Then he decided, why the hell not? Violet was pretty, intelligent, powerful, albeit awkward, she was a hell of a dame. And she was running her hands all over him._

_Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her further up onto his lap. She gently ran her nails over his scalp as she took his bottom lip between her teeth. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. No one had done this to him before, and the discovery of such lusty pain was making him hard. She let go of his lip and began gently licking the inside of his upper lip. The mix of rough and soft had his head spinning, or maybe that was because all of his blood was rushing down instead of up._

_Violet could feel him on the backs of her thighs. This hadn't been her intention. She hadn't known that such little play would get him going. She hadn't really touched him and he had barely even touched her. 'Maybe he's not experienced,' the thought occurred to her and she quickly pulled back from him. The look on his face turned from a daze, to a pout. She smiled at that. Then decided to commit to what she had started._

"_Wait, wha-" Was all he said before she got her shirt over her head. He looked at her, sitting on his lap in just her skirt and a black lace bra, and couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Shhh, Steve. Just relax." She said, soothingly. _

_She sat patiently while Steve got a long look, then she gently took his hand, and placed it over her breast. He didn't need any more encouragement than that. He felt the softness of her skin, the mesh of the lace, the warmth of her beating heart. Then he squeezed, very, very gently. Her whole body flushed at the tentative gesture. He squeezed again, just a bit harder. She bit her lip and let her head fall to his shoulder, watching him discover her was overwhelmingly sexy. _

"_You can squeeze harder. I'm not made of glass," she whispered hotly. This time was less like a squeeze and more like a grab, it made her gasp._

"_Sorry," he apologized quickly, pulling his hands away._

"_No, don't stop. It felt good," she said, moving one of her legs across his lap, straddling him. That took his breath away. He could feel her hot center hovering over his hardness. 'So close,' he thought. "Please, touch me."_

_He swallowed and nodded, grabbing her breasts again, making her sigh from the pleasure. He noticed that her nipples had hardened and were poking through the flimsy fabric. He decided to pay special attention to them, running his thumbs over them. She moaned and rubbed herself against the bulge in his pants. He bit his lip, hoping not to come._

_Her lips met his again as she pushed against him, delving her tongue past his lips, finding his own tongue eager to meet hers. They kissed until they had to breathe, then they kissed again. Steve now pushing up against her as she pushed down, she could feel the friction building, but she had decided tonight would be about him. Pulling back to breathe, she took a good look at him._

_His flushed face said to her that he wouldn't be able to take much more. So she got up from his lap, and he made the same pouty face as before. She wondered if he even knew he was making it. Just as he was about to say something, she knelt down in front of him and smiled. His eyes widened. He knew what she was going to do. He had seen this on the internet._

_She reached out and grabbed the buckle of his belt, slowly undoing it, brushing his hard cock now and then, sending shivers down his spine. Then she unbuttoned, unzipped, and unclothed him until he was free and she was running her hand up and down his length._

"_You don't have t-" Was all he could say before she gently took his tip in her mouth and gave it a little suck. After that, he couldn't think, couldn't speak. He was at her mercy._

_She did things to him that he could have never imagined. Before long, he let his head fall back, and put a comforting hand in her hair. It wasn't there to urge her on, or to force himself deeper. She took him in as far as she could, over and over, sucking just enough to keep up the delicious pressure. She got used to the rhythm and relaxed her throat, taking him almost all the way in. Steve groaned. Oh, how she wanted him to make that sound again. She doubled her efforts, and the hand in her hair tightened its grip. That made her wet. Very wet. She sucked even harder, going faster. He couldn't hold on anymore._

"_Oh, Violet," he groaned as he spilled into her throat. "Oh, God," he said, taking her from under the arms and lifting her back onto his lap. He held her to his chest as he breathed heavily and his heart slammed against his ribs. She leaned her face on his pecs and sighed happily; he ran his fingers through her hair. It was starting to feel too domestic for her. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt."_

_She smiled, and stood up. His hands tried to follow her, but she broke free._

"_Thank you, Violet," he said, feeling her desire to leave now. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"_

"_Maybe next time," she said, picking up her shirt. His eyebrows shot up._

"_Next time?"_

She made fried eggs and toast. He really didn't care that it was breakfast food. He didn't have to make it and it was cooked perfectly. For some reason he had trouble with the stove.

He looked up from his eggs and watched Violet wash the frying pan. Violet was a surprising individual. She was resourceful, clever, and… Something else. He didn't want to say 'horny' but that might have been the word. She was forceful in her advances. She wanted things and so she took them. Maybe that was it. She was aggressive.

"Hey, thank you for making this. It's great," he smiled at her. She smiled too. "Why didn't you stay last time?" He asked. 'Why wonder when you can ask?'

"Sometimes I get… Cold." She said, putting the pan in the dish rack.

"I get it," Steve said. Sometimes he just wanted to be left alone. Mostly at work. When he was home, all he wanted was company. He was desperate for company. "Are you gonna stay this time?"

"I think so," she said, hopping to sit up on the counter. He noticed, for the first time, how long her legs were. Stark had made a comment to Steve about Violet's legs and wrapping them around his head. He looked back at his food because he could feel a blush creeping up his face. Conversations with Stark were always horribly embarrassing. Tony found out that talking about sex made Steve nervous, so it was all Tony would talk with him about. And when Steve mentioned hanging out with Violet, Tony started emailing him links to videos… some of them were surprisingly… helpful.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" She asked, breaking him out of his mental tangent.

"Watch a movie, I guess. I'm still catching up on all the blockbusters I missed." He said, hoping his blush had gone away. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye he hadn't seen before. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I'm still blushing.'

Soon they were settled down on the couch watching The Godfather. She laid on her side with her head in his lap, and he played with her hair. It was almost like they were a real couple. Not this weird thing she made them. It really was her choice. He had no say at all. She was fickle, passionate, uninhibited. If he were to start caring for her, he'd end up with a broken heart. He had to stay cold. Like her.

But even sitting there with her dark hair running through his fingers, he could feel himself getting attached. He smiled down at her, knowing she couldn't see him. 'Maybe I can make it work," he thought. 'I am a strategist.'

From the beginning of the movie to the end of it, they stayed like that. Now and then, when the movie got slow he would start thinking. 'Should I make a move? No. She's watching the movie… Maybe she's bored. I'll ask her. No! Dammit, Rodgers. Watch the movie.' When the end credits played she rolled over and looked up at him.

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't know what to do. She didn't give him much time to think about it.

"So, I gotta go, but I'll see you next time," she said, putting her hand on the back of his neck.

"Next time," he said, smiling.

**A/N: Yeah, this is a thing now. I'll pick up on my other fanfic later. And as always, please review!**


	2. Frenzy

**CHAPTER 2: FRENZY**

Turns out Violet actually did have to go. She had to catch a flight to Iran that night. Steve found that out by, uh, reading her file. Before SHIEILD hired her six years ago, she had lived a perfectly normal life. Aside from skipping a few grades in school and finishing college at sixteen, she was very typical. Violin, soccer, and debate were just a few of the activities on her resume. There was nothing that would explain her volatile nature. Two parents, two siblings, lots of friends; nothing that would indicate a cold streak. There were other things missing from her file. There was no explanation for her powers. Steve came to the realization that her file was incomplete.

He sat back in his chair; disappointed. He wished he had found something more interesting, but maybe it was a good thing that he didn't. She was more relatable now. She was sporty, maybe he could take her to the batting cages. Actually, this made her a lot less… Terrifying. He hadn't realized how intimidating she was until just then. He sighed, relieved. He could stop acting like a dumbass now, and start acting like she was a person. 'That's what Peggy was trying to tell you 70 years ago, dumbass.'

He found himself smiling for the first time all day.

**Violet got back from Iran five days later. She got home just about the time that SHIELD would usually let her off work. She turned the handle of her door to find her apartment unlocked. She smiled before walking in. She knew who was waiting for her. "Hi- Oh, I guessed wrong," she mumbled, seeing Fury's frowning face. Could have been worse though; she'd had far more dangerous visitors, with far better senses of humor.**

"**Miss Darling, I see you're back." He said, humorlessly. Sometimes she really despised him, especially right now when she thought she was going to see Steve.**

"**You know my comings and goings, Director Fury. There's no reason to make small talk. What do you want to berate me about?" She said putting her keys on the hook by the door.**

"**I hear there has been romantic contact between you and Captain Steve Rodgers," he said matter of factly. Violet couldn't think for a moment. She was so blindingly angry. She could feel herself getting icy mad. There was no way Fury would know that without having some sort of video or audio surveillance in Steve's apartment.**

"**Nope. Not at all." She said, crossing her arms. Fury locked eyes with her and didn't let them move. Not even when it started snowing in Violet's apartment.**

"**Are you sure? Cause something like that would violate policy… Then again, if things were to remain discreet, then there wouldn't be a problem. Got it?" He said, making his 'don't fuck this up' face. She was surprised by him, but still insanely angry. Fury could feel the frigid air coming off of her.**

"**Cut. Surveillance. On. Steve," she bit every word. "This is the only time I'll ask nicely."**

"**It actually wasn't my idea, so I hold no issue with a technical error that goes unnoticed. Alright?" He said, believing that the conversation they just had went better than expected. No one got their head chopped off by an icicle. "See you at work, Darling."**

"**Wait…"**

"Wow, knocking. That's a big step for you," said Steve, smiling as he let Violet inside. She blasted past him into his apartment, leaving snow in her wake. Steve's eyes grew huge. He'd never actually seen her create ice before. It was one thing to know about it. It was a whole other thing to _witness _it.

He watched he as she stalked over to the entertainment center and grabbed his only house plant. Steve was worried she had gone insane until he saw her extract something small and shiny out of the dirt. She put the plant back, walked to Steve, and handed him the object.

"What is this?" He asked, fearing he already knew.

"SHIELD has been using that to listen in on you. Fury confronted me about our relationship just now."

"What did he say?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Said it wasn't his idea. Told me where to find the thing," she said, taking it back. "These windows open?" She asked, as he followed her.

"No, but the toilet sure does flush," he said, wanting for the microphone to be gone as soon as possible. Violet smiled.

"I like your thinking," she said, heading for the bathroom. "Wanna do the honors?" She held out the little shiny spy device to Steve. He gladly took it, plunked it into the water, and flushed it away. Violet sighed heavily. "That's better."

Steve washed his hands and leaned against the sink in the small bathroom as she leaned against the wall. "You just saved me from a lot of embarrassment."

"Not a problem," she said, as he scooted one of his knees between hers. She felt a flame run up her face. She wondered if he had done that on purpose, but she didn't have to wonder long.

Steve stood to full height, towering over her. Then leaned his arms against the wall on either side of her. The blush spread to her whole body, warming parts of her that she had neglected while she was on her mission. Clearly, Steve had been thinking about her while she was gone. Violet liked that.

Steve wanted to do this exactly how it had been described in the romance novel. While he had found the videos Stark sent him to be helpful, the books Natasha gave him were even more so. Rodgers had seen porn. It was all about getting off. Romance novels were all about getting off together, which was just more appealing to him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, she smirked and tilted her head. He was being so… Bold.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she squeaked as he leaned closer. That wasn't the tone she was going for, but he was making it hard to think. 'Don't make it easy for him,' she told herself. He leaned even further, going for a kiss. Violet thought about ducking and trying to get away, but his knee wouldn't let her escape easily. She would look like a clumsy fool. Maybe even hurt his feelings. She didn't want to do that.

"Wait," she said, putting fingers to his lips. He felt that touch through every inch of him. "I just wanted to say that from here on out, things are serious. I'm not playing with you anymore. If Fury already knows about us, then there's no need to try and be distant."

"Okay, and?" He said, agreeing with almost no thought.

"And I wanted to say that I missed you."

Steve's heart took wing. It was true. She had missed him. When she watched the sun set from a dusty roof top in Tehran she thought about Steve starting his day in New York. Now he was leaning over her, giving her the most charming smile she had ever seen. And she knew he wasn't even trying. She was trying. Violet had taken her hair down to come and see him last time. That was her version of 'looking pretty'. Her mother never really took an interest in her. Never showed her how to do her hair, or put on makeup. She was a cold woman; controlling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, putting her hair behind her ear. Her eyes had become stormy and she was giving off cool air again. It gave Steve goose bumps.

"Nothing. Let's watch TV," she said, ducking under his arm, avoiding his knee gracefully.

**Steve thoroughly enjoyed the show M*A*S*H* and Violet had no complaints, but Steve noticed that she wasn't laughing. She wasn't really watching the show at all. She still had the look of deep concentration on her face. It was bugging him, seeing her like that. He wished he could help, but she would make it difficult. She made everything difficult. Like she said before, she just got cold sometimes.**

"**Hey, you wanna do something else?" He asked during a commercial, muting the television.**

**She looked at him like he was a stranger. "I'm gonna go."**

**If Steve thought he had any emotional leverage over her, he would have made a puppy-dog face to get her to stay. Truth was, it might have worked, but he didn't know that. So he let her go; his heart aching with the creak of the door.**

Steve decided after a long bout of self-doubt and loathing, that it was time for fucking bed. When he got to his room, he noticed three things; his window was open, Violet was sitting on the window ledge, and she was naked.

"Violet, what are you doing?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Afraid she would fall.

"You said the windows didn't open," she said, turning to look at him. Tears in her eyes, making their sea green color burn. "Did you just say that to keep me out?"

"No, never. I want you here. Can't you see that?" He said, heart aching at the sight of her tear stained face. "Every time you leave… I… Violet," he said, trying to say what he wanted to without scaring her off. "Stay, please?"

"For the night?" She asked, tears rolling down her wind burned cheeks. How long had she been out there, Steve wondered.

"For as long as you need," he said, reassuringly, knowing he had fallen for her, and there was no going back now. "What happened to your clothes?" He said, a strong blush creeping up his face. It hadn't mattered until that moment. He had to make sure wasn't going to jump, or run away, or simply explode from emotional overload.

"I took them off because they were too hot, then they blew away." She explained, as a child would. Steve told himself that he shouldn't be surprised. She was tempestuous like that.

"Well, here," he said, peeling off his own shirt. All Violet could do was stare. "Take it," he said, holding out the simple white undershirt.

But she didn't take it, she stepped down from the window into his room; completely unashamed of her nakedness. He stepped back, feeling his whole body light up with blood and hormones. Steve couldn't look away, even though he wanted to. He wasn't ready for this… Intensity. He took another step back and fell onto his bed, as she approached him. He was sure that she'd crawl on top of him, but she didn't. Instead, she lay on her side next to him. He could feel her soft, tempting flesh against his. Her breath on his neck, her fingers playing on his chest, tickling his stomach with feather-light touches was closeness he'd never felt before. The sweetness of it was enough to break his heart.

"Violet, do you even like me?" He asked, wondering why the hell tears were coming to his eyes.

"I do. But I'm also confused. I don't know what I want," she said, hands wandering further down his stomach to find coarse hair that traveled past his waistband.

"What do you want right now?" He asked, turning to face her.

"You."

"Are you sure?" He said sweetly, putting his hand in her hair.

She shook her head 'yes' and relished the feeling of his large hand tangling the dark strands of her hair. He used that grip to bring her in for a kiss. The first kiss he had ever given. Gentle enough to be considered loving, insistent enough to incite lust. It was the perfect kiss to start things.

Just as Violet started reaching for Steve's waistband, his hand found the 'v' of flesh between her legs. She gasped into his mouth as he found the part of her he was looking for. He gently, very gently, pressed there. She made a strangled noise and buried her face in his shoulder. He took that as a good sign, exploring further, applying more pressure, and making tiny circles around her. Soon she was moaning and gripping his shoulder.

"How does that feel?" He whispered, desperately curious.

"It feels incredible," she moaned as he moved his hand faster, a bit harder. She let her head fall back; her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip. He watched her writhe under his touch. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His erection was nearly ripping through his pants, trying to get to her. Then he remembered the book.

Steve leaned down to one of Violet's breasts, then, taking a deep breath, began licking her pert nipple. She gasped, groaned, became slick. Good signs. But the slickness surprised him. He knew that girls got wet when they were aroused, but he didn't know it would be so slippery, or smell so nice. Maybe… Maybe he'd try something… Steve kissed his way down Violet's exposed flesh. Then surprising Violet, and himself, he dipped his tongue into her wetness.

She moaned a heady, feminine moan that made him want more. He pushed her thighs apart and licked her roughly. She gasped, back arching, hands making fists. She couldn't believe this was Steve. Steve was supposed to be inexperienced.

He only had to lick her like that a few more times before her cheeks burned red, heart beat wildly, and she reached frenzy stage. Steve worried it wouldn't be enough. Once again, he decided to just go for it, and pushed a finger inside of her.

"Ah! Steve!" She screamed, her toes curling, knuckles going white, and insides shivering with pleasure. With one more lick she lost control and went over the edge, screaming with pleasure. In her state of perfect bliss, she couldn't remember the last time someone made her feel that way; so relaxed, so content to be handled. After this, she was willing to let Steve do whatever he wanted to her, no questions asked. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure I was doing it right," he said, breathless climbing on to the bed to be next to her.

"I didn't know what 'right' was until just now," she said, just as breathless as him.

"So, you're staying tonight?" He asked, hopeful, but not too hopeful.

"I'll stay forever."

**A/N: Hope you like the cute ending!**

**PS. Next chapter is going to reveal that this isn't the fic you thought it was. Another character is going to make his appearance. Be warned: Things are gonna get even darker.**


	3. Surrender

**CHAPTER 3:** SURRENDER

The first thing Steve noticed when he woke up that morning was Violet in his bed. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was messy, her eyeliner was smudged, and there were sheet marks on her cheek. But it was the prettiest he had ever seen her because she was so peaceful. No moody pout, no stormy eyes, no clenched jaw. She looked the way he had always wanted to make her feel. Safe, comfortable, at ease. It looked good on her. Then again, she had looked like this last night right after he made her come. Maybe that was why she pursued sex so aggressively; it gave her peace.

He touched her bare shoulder that was sticking out of the sheets, and sighed. He still didn't know what he was to her. She said that she wanted to be serious. He didn't know enough about modern relationships to know what that meant. He needed to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her up. She looked so nice. Maybe it meant that they were dating? Though, she didn't seem like the dating kind. That didn't mean he wouldn't take her out, but he imagined it would be hard. She was difficult, and inconsistent. Often with no concern for his feelings. 'Nothing worth having is ever easy to get,' he reminded himself. 'Just keep trying.'

**An hour before they had to go into work, he woke her with breakfast. She just looked at him wide-eyed and thanked him, eating with gusto. They talked about the night before, Steve carefully avoiding the part where he found her naked on the window ledge. They would talk about it later, he decided. There were more appropriate times than before work.**

"**I go to Syria today," she said with a mouth full of toast. "I come back tomorrow night. Wanna hang out then?"**

**Steve smiled brightly. He was surprised, but elated. "Yes, absolutely." Maybe they were dating.**

**He gave her an undershirt and some sweat pants that hung off of her hips in a way that make his pulse quicken. He hated to see her go, but she needed to stop by her place to get a proper work outfit together. They kissed before she went, but it didn't seem like enough. Steve guessed that he would always want more. Always need more of her. But he let her go, knowing he'd see her again later.**

The Syria trip hadn't gone as planned. As Fury stood to the side of the runway where Natasha and Violet had just landed, he realized just how pissed he was. Of course, Natasha had stayed out of the trouble, but it was clear that Violet had deviated from the mission's roadmap. People didn't just end up skewered by huge icicles in desert cities. It was clear who was responsible: The girl that always blew her cover, lost her head, sent ice in every direction until she was the last one standing.She was becoming more and more impatient with spy work. She was becoming a risk, a gamble, a rouge agent. Fury had to do something, but he was hesitant.

Violet was where she was because of him. She had been broken and it was Fury's fault. It was clear to Fury, that she was pushing boundaries. She was challenging him. But this time she took things too far. She had killed government officials, American-sympathizers. He had to say something. Had to push back.

As she walked across the runway with Natasha, Fury decided how to approach her. He didn't often choose 'Dad-Mode', but he felt like it might work in this case. Violet walked right up to him. Stood toe-to-toe with him. She was, indeed, pushing Fury.

"Agent Darling, we need to talk."

"**Did you even read the mission packet?" He growled throwing the packet over his shoulder for effect.**

"**I skimmed it." She said, smirking. It made him shiver. She had never made that face before she was… He shook off the thought, continuing his rant.**

"**You're grounded for six weeks. No missions, no training time, no privileges what-so-ever. Do you understand me?" He shouted. She didn't look surprised.**

"**Got it," she said curtly, putting her feet up on his desk. Desert dust collecting on the surface.**

"**Hey!" He said, pushing her feet back and off the desk. "I've been at your beck and call for two years now. I've had enough. I want you to see that therapist I recommended." He said. She glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd have been struck by lightning.**

"**Has Clint seen this guy?" She narrowed her eyes even further, evaluating Fury.**

"**No, Agent Barton ha-" He started.**

"**Then I'm not seeing him."**

"**See him, or you're fired."**

**She snorted in disbelief. "You wouldn't fire me. You can't. You have too much guilt."**

"**Fucking try me," he snapped. She stared at him. He was serious. He was really gonna fire her. There was no doubt in his eye. Then she weighed her options. Maybe losing her job wouldn't be so bad…**

"**Can I have time to think about it?" She asked, finally taking the situation serious. Fury's eyebrows nearly jumped off his head. She was so opposed to talking about it, that she would give up a job she loved. Well, used to love…**

"**You have until tomorrow at 8pm," he agreed.**

"**Thanks Nick."**

Violet lay back in her soaking tub, thinking about Fury's ultimatum, running her fingers through the bubbles. Her eyes stared at the faucet, but her mind was elsewhere. In fact, her mind was on something that was really, really far away. 'Don't think about him,' she told herself. She didn't need that. What she needed was more wine. She brought her wine glass to her lips. She frowned, realizing it was empty.

"I do so love watching you do this." His voice startled her, as it did every time. But he had a new bottle of wine for her. "You know, I think Fury is right to make you see a professional. You may finally reach some conclusion about me."

He was teasing her, implying that he was just a hallucination, but she knew he was there. It was a joke he made a lot. She looked up at him and held out her glass. He poured her more wine, and then sat on the edge of the tub.

She could tell something was bothering him, but she never started these conversations. So she waited, sipping her drink, watching his eyes dart around as he was deciding what to say. When he did speak, she knew what it would be about. No doubt he was aware of Steve by then.

"I see you have been intimate with the soldier."

She rolled her eyes. "I've asked you many times to not spy on me. This will be another one of those times." She could tell he wasn't listening. Well, he might have been listening, but he was also playing with her hair. "Loki, stop!" She growled, pushing his hand away. He gave her quite the glare.

"I will do as I please," he said through his teeth. Then he remembered his temper. "Why so frosty tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. Another joke. "I guess I didn't want company."

"Even when your soldier misses you?" He asked. She could hear the pain in his voice. Loki had been 'keeping her company' for two years now, but in the last few weeks he had seen her almost every day. His punishment had ended recently. Violet thought he had gotten off too easily.

"Loki, I… I don't know what to say…" She was about to continue when he pressed his lips to hers. And she could feel it again, that familiar feeling of falling into old patterns. Not wanting to, but longing to. She knew the way he made her feel now wouldn't last, but it would feel so good. She couldn't' say no. Even if she had to; to keep the pain away, she just couldn't. He needed her.

He pulled her out of the water and dried her with a fluffy white towel that just appeared in his hands. He did that a lot. Made things appear. Wine, green silk bedding, hand cuffs… He appeared too. It terrified her the first time he did, but he was becoming more predictable. He tended to appear at the bar when her glass was empty, when she went to bed early, when she was picking out outfits, running late. He was figuring out when she was least likely to put up a fight. Knowing he didn't want a fight said a lot. Violet was becoming aware just how much her words affected him.

"_You will hold your tongue if you wish to keep it!" He roared, slamming her against the wall, holding her by her throat. She couldn't breathe. Spots clouding her vision. She clawed at his hands, forming ice crystals on her palms dragging them across his skin, making blood run down his arm, but he held fast. "Be aware, Violet. I made you what you are. I am due respect." At that point she was raised from the ground. Her dangling feet kicking. She fought to breathe._

_Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. He startled, realizing he was killing her. He loosened his grip, still supporting her, but not choking anymore. Her body fell against his, and her arms wrapped around his neck for support. "What do you want, Loki?" She murmured._

_That struck him as… uncharacteristic. "Excuse me?"_

"_What do you want? I've given you everything you've ever asked for, and you've taken even more than that. What more can I do for you? What more could you want?" She asked, losing her grip, falling to her knees in front of him. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to ask. He just wanted it to happen. Asking for her love seemed… Desperate. He sank to his knees too, gently putting his hand on the back of her neck._

"_I want to give back some of those things I've taken." Sympathy and reconciliation was a good place to start. "I'm sorry."_

_That struck her as uncharacteristic. What happened next, even more so. Loki leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. In all the forced intimacy that happened when she was under Loki's spell, not once had he kissed her._

As Loki slid inside her, she purred with satisfaction, looking at his face in the mirror as pleasure took over his expression. He liked to make her watch, and since they were in the bathroom to begin with, he pushed her down onto the vanity. She gripped the sink as he moved inside her. Loki, noticing every little detail of her expressions, stayed careful, controlled. Pulling almost all the way out, then snapping back in, finding himself gripping her hips particularly hard. He wanted to just rail her, but he figured he might be too powerful for her. Figured he might hurt her in some way. As it was, he was bruising her with his fingers.

Violet whimpered every time he pulled out, and moaned whenever he shoved himself back in. She wished that he'd just stay in; stop teasing her. The release always came, but sometimes she wished he could just act like a normal man, lose control, make shameful noises, make ugly faces twisted with pleasure. That was what Steve did and their times together were improved because of it. Maybe she'd try something…

She caught Loki's attention in the mirror. "Faster," she said, hoping that wouldn't make him stop altogether. His lips parted slightly, and his rhythm fell off a bit. "C'mon, fuck me." She said, pushing him purposefully.

He narrowed his eyes at her, considering stopping altogether. But if this was her wish, she would get it. Chains appeared around the faucet and attached to cuffs encircling Violet's wrists. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said sounding dangerously mischievous.

She nodded, feeling a gag fill her mouth. She pulled at the chains, wanting nothing more than to pull the gag out of her mouth. He'd never gagged he before, and now she was panicking.

"Looo-heee, geft thif thinnn of!" She tried, but all that came across was her tone.

"Don't want to wake the neighbors, do we?" He said, picking her up, turning her around. Her hands, resting at her lower back, tangled in chains.

He pulled her to the edge of the vanity, her shoulders resting on the mirror. Then he smirked deviously and put her legs over his shoulders. His eyes met hers, and she looked away. She never looked in his eyes too long. Loki felt the familiar sting of pain that always caused. He couldn't stop himself from pushing into her: hard. She moaned loudly into the gag. Maybe it was a scream. He couldn't tell. He'd have to read her eyes.

"Look at me," he said, leaning over her. Her eyes met his for a second, then flitted away. "Look at me dammit!" Her eyes finally met his and locked as he slammed into her.

He could tell by the look in her eyes, and the flush of her cheeks, and the hitch in her breath that she was already close. And all she could think, was about how his emerald eyes betrayed every feeling he had. She could see that he loved her. She was on the verge of tears. The knowledge of his feelings were tearing her apart. How could he love her?

He could feel that he was giving himself away, and he didn't care. If she hadn't figured it out in two years, it was only fair to tell her now.

She felt him hit just the right spot, then again. Then over and over. "Oh, Loki," she managed to say around the gag. It was the first time she had ever moaned his name. The last bit of control Loki had was broken by that one utterance.

Tearing the gag from her mouth, he kissed her properly, keeping up his brutal pace. He wanted to hear her say it again, so he reached down between them and began rubbing her clit. She made noises he'd never heard before. Not from anyone. Just as he was about to come himself, she was brought over the edge, moaning into his mouth, cursing from the pleasure, sighing his name. The sound destroyed him. He lost every ounce of control. Everything he thought he knew about himself shattered.

"I love you."

"I know."

**A/N: Lemme know what you think.**


End file.
